Under That Mask
by NaruLoverAI
Summary: Ever wonder what's under Tobi's mask? A new female Akatsuki does and she wants to find out. Tobi x OC.
1. Chapter 1

I had always wondered about him. He just didn't seem like the type to be an S-class criminal. He didn't seem the type to be in Akatsuki. He especially didn't seem qualified enough to replace Sasori of the Red Sand. Tobi. Tobi was his name. He was a mystery. His orange mask covered his face and his clothing concealed all of his skin from sight. The only thing _not _covered up by clothing was his black hair.

I brushed my black bangs out of my eyes. My name was Tamako and I had joined the Akatsuki a few months ago and I still couldn't figure out the mystery that was Tobi. We were friends and yet I hadn't heard a thing about his past or anything about his life outside of Akatsuki at all. He never talked about it.

Tobi was truely unique. His personality was weird too. For an Akatsuki at least. He was always hyper and happy, never angry or sad. He never showed any negative emotions and he was never mean or cruel to anyone.

I kept walking in the direction of the base, just now returning from my latest mission. Of course it was a success. Tobi was skipping happily a few feet in front of me. I giggled at the sight. I really did wonder how he could manage being so cute and dangerous at the same time.

"Tama-san! Tobi wants a cookie! Can Tobi have a cookie?!" Tobi asked.

"Sure, Tobi, when we get inside." I told him. Tobi cheered and hugged me before running off into the base, I followed him at a slower pace.

"Tama-san will go report to Leader while Tobi gets his cookie!" I rolled my eyes. He was so childish. I walked straight down the hall while Tobi went to the left, in the direction of the kitchen. At the end of the hall, I knocked on the large double doors and went inside. Leader looked up from his desk.

"Ah, do you have the mission report, Tamako?" He asked. I nodded, handing him the said document.

"It was a complete success, although I did manage to get this." I said, rolling up my cloak sleeve, revealing a long narrow cut down my arm.

"Clean it up. I can't afford to lose any members." Leader ordered. I nodded and left his office. I walked back down the hall and then to the right which led me to a large staircase. I went upstairs and found mine and Tobi's room. I went inside and slipped off my Akatsuki cloak before going into the bathroom. I washed my cut and rummaged through the cabinets looking for the bandages.

"Damn! Where the hell are they?!" I growled. Someone grabbed my arm gently and wrapped up my wound.

"Don't worry, Tobi make it all better." Tobi assured. His mask was almost touching my nose when I turned around. I blushed slightly and gave Tobi a shocked look before shutting the cabinets and walking out of the bathroom and sitting down on my bed.

I had never thought Tobi was that...well... Up close he...was...damn. Why was I having dirty thoughts about the good boy?! _I wonder if I would like Tobi the bad boy... _My perverted side thought.

"Is Tama-san ok?" Tobi asked. I looked up and bumped my nose into his mask.

"Ow." I muttered, rubbing my nose.

"Tobi is sorry." He apologized. I shook my head.

"Nah."

"..."

"What?" I asked.

"..." Tobi was just...well, I assumed he was staring at me. I couldn't see because of that damn pumpkin mask he always wears! My brown eyes flashed with anger. I wanted to know what Tobi looked like under that mask!

"Tobi? Good boys don't stare." I scolded. Tobi gasped.

"But Tobi is a good boy!" Tobi said. I smiled. I assumed he smiled back.

"Yeah. I'm going to sleep now." It was already dark outside, which surprised me.

"Ok!" Tobi cheered. I watched him climbed into his bed. He even slept with the damn thing on. I sighed and fell asleep in my own bed.

The next morning Tobi woke me up early.

"TAMA-SAN!" He yelled. I yelped and shot up, smaking my head against Tobi's fucking rock hard mask!

"Oh my fuging Kami!" I cried, gripping my forehead in pain. Blood trickled down my face. I shoved Tobi out of my way and ran into the bathroom. That damn little mofo! Then again he wasn't all to blame since I shot up in the first place. I grabbed a cloth and cleaned my injury with it. There was no way in fucking hell I was having a mark on my face. I made some hand signs and healed myself with a medical jutsu. It was pretty basic but it worked nonetheless. I almost shouted when I felt arms around my waist. Tobi's chin rested on my shoulder and he squeezed me tightly, but not painfully tightly.

"Tobi is very sorry for hurting Tama-san. Will Tama-san forgive Tobi?" He asked. I nodded.

"Y-yeah, Tobi." Kami, his touch was wonderful! His arms around me felt good. I was disappointed when Tobi let me go.

"Good. Now Tobi is happy again!" He cheered. I blushed and followed Tobi downstairs and into Leader's office. We had a mission briefing.

"Onto business. Tobi, Tamako, you two are going to seal the Three-Tails. I don't expect this to be a problem." Leader told us. We both nodded and headed out.

"We're almost to the lake. Keep your guard up." I warned.

"Tobi knows. Tobi may act the way Tobi does, but that does not make Tobi any less of an Akatsuki." He told me. I smirked.

"Right." I saw the lake coming into view and the Three-Tails was visible above the water. Tobi and I got into position in the trees on seperate sides of the lake. We could seal it without any problems considering the beast was sleeping. Tobi and I made the hand signs and formed a barrier around the area. If the beast woke up it wouldn't be able to go anywhere.

As we began the sealing something happened. I had no idea what could've gotten through the barrier, but whatever it was could throw a kunai, because that's just what I ended up dodging. I signaled for Tobi to continue the sealing while I fought off this mofo. From the looks of his headband, he was a Mist nin.

Leave the Three-Tails alone!" He warned. I smirked.

"You can't stop the Akatsuki." I said. I made some hand signs. "Water Style: Water Dragon Jutsu!" The Mist nin also made a water dragon and they both clashed, but his was stronger and the blast sent me into a tree. I groaned and got back to my feet as the nin walked towards me, sword drawn. I pulled out a kunai and swung at him. He dodged and this went back and forth for a while. I was sure I was holding him off long enough for Tobi to complete the sealing. In fact I could see the Three-Tails growing weak. I avoided a fatal blow by ducking just in time. I stabbed the nin with my kunai before he could recover. He sputtered and choked on his own blood before collapsing. I sighed and put my kunai away.

Soon the Three-Tails was sealed and all we had to do now was report back to Leader at the base.

"Did you get hurt?" Tobi asked me on our way back to the base.

"No, I'm fine." I assured. "You don't need to worry about someone like me."

"Tobi can't help but worry! Tobi always worries about Tama-san!" Tobi exclaimed. That made me smile.

"Thanks, Mr. Good Boy." I said. I stepped closer to Tobi and kissed the side of his mask.

**Well...I'm not happy with it. It could've been better, but I'll continue if I get some reviews and possibly some ideas. Probably not my best fic so far...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Finally, the second chapter to this fic! I never thought I would get back to it, but here it is! Please enjoy and I apologize for taking so long!**

I didn't exactly know how to place my feelings for the good boy. But I know they have changed since I kissed him after our mission. Even through that retarded mask of his I felt a spark.

Now, I wasn't stupid. I knew Tobi couldn't possibly like me the same way. I mean, sure he worried about me and cared about me, but he thought of me purely as a friend.

I sighed and sipped at the coffee Itachi had brewed for us both. We were sitting at the table in the kitchen. I could tell Itachi was studying me with those freaky eyes of his.

"It's obvious something's on your mind, Tamako." He stated. Obviously.

"Yeah, I don't want to talk about it with you." I told him. Itachi may be my friend, but it was embarrassing to admit that I had a crush on the Akatsuki idiot (I'm sure Deidara was responsible for that nickname).

"Hm. This is about Tobi." It was more of a statement than a question. Jeez! Did he know everything?! I sighed and nodded. Lying to Itachi was useless anyway.

"I think I'm falling for him, Itachi." I confessed.

"…" Wow. Even the great Uchiha prodigy didn't know what to say to that. "I cannot help you with this problem. Although I do advise you not to get your hopes up. Tobi is too dense to understand something as complex as love."

He had a point.

"See you later." I said. I quickly retreated to the room Tobi and I shared. I reached for the doorknob and turned it. I was sure Tobi wasn't inside. Sure enough he wasn't. Good. I had enough on my mind right now. I shut the door and locked it before collapsing onto my bed sobbing like crazy.

Why?

That simple question roused a thousand answers.

Why did I feel this way about someone as dense and childish as Tobi?!

Why did I feel this way about someone as dense and childish as Tobi?! How could I feel this way about him?! And he didn't even like me back. I felt a dull pain in my chest.

My heart was breaking.

I never thought of myself as being fragile like glass. Never before had I experienced what heartbreak felt like. Now I knew. It was worse than any physical pain in the world. I was stronger than this. I was above all this. Or so I thought.

Some Akatsuki I was…

Tobi…he could never understand how I felt. Knowing him he would probably make fun of me or he would think that I meant I loved him as a friend. That was sadly not the case. It just had to be much more complicated than that.

I had to leave. It was for the best. I needed to forget about Tobi. He would never understand as much as it pained me to admit that.

It only took me five minutes to pack my things. I was downstairs in a heartbeat. I ran into Itachi, but he made no move to stop me. He just looked into my eyes and it seemed he understood.

"Good luck, Tamako. Take this." Itachi handed me a katana. I smiled.

"Thanks, Itachi. Hopefully I won't need it." I told him. We said our final goodbyes as I ran out the door.

Then Itachi muttered something I didn't hear.

"Hn. She'll be back."

################################################################################################################

Tree jumping for hours tends to make you very tired. By now I was definitely far enough away from the base. Hn. I recognized this place. I was at the lake of the Three-Tails. I was here before when me and To-

I stopped myself right there. I wasn't going to say his name.

Well, the lake seemed like a good place to rest. I made myself comfortable against a tree and sleep quickly overtook me.

~Dream~

_Tobi and I were in a field of blue and yellow flowers. We were face to face and Tobi had his arms around my waist and I was blushing. _

"_Tama-san, you're so pretty."_

"…" _I didn't respond to him. But I was smiling. Tobi's face inched closer to mine and slowly he began to lift up his mask…_

~End dream~

I woke up crying.

Yeah, like Tobi would do that…only in my dreams.

It was in the middle of the night and I was shivering from the cold. I knew I should've brought warmer clothing. I wrapped my arms around my cold body in an attempt to warm myself up.

"Kinda cold." I muttered. Falling asleep again was out of the question. I needed to find shelter, but where? I dreaded the answer.

The only place close enough was the Akatsuki base. I had no other choice.

I sighed and stood up shakily.

I tree leaped back to the base and it was still cold and dark out. I snuck in quietly and found my way to the kitchen. I pulled out a snack and ate it at the table.

"Why won't you convert to Jashin?! It's fucking great!" Hidan asked, walking into the kitchen followed by Kakuzu.

"Because that religion of yours is bullshit." Kakuzu said.

"Hey." I greeted. Hidan smirked at me and Kakuzu just nodded and left the room for some unknown reason. Probably to go count money. Stupid money whore. That was one the thing Hidan and I could both agree on. Kakuzu was a money whore.

"So what's up pretty lady?" Hidan asked, taking a seat beside me.

"Nothing much. I just got back from a little…uh…walk." I told him. "Why are you up so late?"

"Kakuzu and I just got back from our mission. It was so fucking gay! All we did was negotiate about money!" He complained.

"That's nice." I muttered. I wasn't listening to him. My mind kept replaying the dream of me and Tobi in my head.

"Hey! Are you even fucking listening to me?!" Hidan demanded. I shook my head. Why lie to him?

"No, I was thinking about something." I said. Why couldn't I just forget?! Why did this dream keep coming back to me?

"Well, what the hell's on your mind?!" Hidan demanded.

"Um…nothing really." I lied.

"Don't lie to me." He growled. I sighed and pushed away the candy bar I was eating. I wasn't hungry anymore.

"Look, Hidan. I don't want to talk about it with you." I said. He didn't look too happy to hear that.

"Well fuck you too." He left the room, stomping as loudly as he could. Kami he was such a baby sometimes. I sighed and made my way slowly up the stairs. When I got to the room I shared with Tobi he would ask questions and I would have to come up with an excuse for vanishing for half the night.

I climbed another few steps.

He would probably tackle me in a hug and tell me that he stayed up half the night worrying over me.

Another three steps. Almost to the next floor.

Then I would smile at his concern and he would be completely clueless and oblivious to my love for him.

I stumbled at the next step and regained my balance. It was hard when your eyes were blurred with tears.

Then I would lay down on my bed and silently cry myself to sleep.

Here I was, at the top of the steps only a foot away from the door. I slowly reached for the knob.

I wiped my eyes and sighed.

Here goes nothing.

**Well, that's all for now, but I'm going to upload another chapter hopefully today! Yay! Please review because your opinion matters!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Alright, here's the next chap as promised. I actually managed to upload it today! Yay! :) Enjoy!**

I quietly opened the door and slipped inside. I closed my eyes and waited to be tackled by Tobi, but it never happened. I opened my eyes curiously and almost laughed. Tobi was curled up asleep at the foot of my bed. He had really been staying up waiting for me.

He was so sweet. And that's why I love him. Sure he was a bit annoying sometimes, but his antics only made him that much more lovable.

I tiptoed over to my bed and slipped under the covers. I debated whether or not to get back up and fetch my bag that I had left by the door, but I decided against it. I would just get it in the morning. I glanced at Tobi's sleeping form once more before falling asleep myself.

"TAMA-SAN!"

I yelped and jumped out of bed. Then I sighed in relief when I saw it was only an overexcited Tobi. That overexcited Tobi picked me up and spun me around happily. I was stars when he finally put me down.

"Hey, Tobi. What was that for?" I asked dizzily.

"Tobi was so worried about Tama-san so Tobi tried to wait all night, but Tobi got tired so Tobi fell asleep." He explained this all in one breath. That made me smile though.

"Thank you, Tobi. I know you mean well." I said. Tobi cocked his head to the side curiously.

"What's that supposed to mean, Tama-san?" He asked cutely. He looked like a curious puppy with a spirally mask for a face when he did that.

"Never you mind. Tobi, I'm curious." I began.

"Tobi wants to know!" He yelled. I winced. Tobi could be loud when he wanted to.

"What's under that mask?" Tobi gasped and shook his head, backing away from me.

"Tobi is sorry, but Tobi must not show his face to anyone, that is why Tobi wears a mask." He said surprisingly sternly.

"Fine Tobi. Just forget I said anything." I replied dejectedly. Tobi tried to hug me, but I gently pushed him back, shaking my head. "Why don't you go into the kitchen and get a bite to eat. Your tummy won't shut up." I said and I poked his tummy to prove my point. It growled again and Tobi giggled.

"Ok, Tobi is hungry! Does Tama-san want to come with Tobi?" He asked. I shook my head.

"Suddenly I don't have much of an appetite." I admitted. He shrugged it off and skipped out of the room to go to the kitchen.

I decided it would be a good idea to take a walk so I could get my mind off of some things. I walked out of the room and hurried down the stairs. I almost walked past the kitchen, but I stopped to peak my head in the walkway when I heard Tobi ask a question. I was just curious and after I heard the question I would be on my merry way. Itachi was in the kitchen too. Tobi was sitting at the table with his back to me and Itachi was sitting across from him with a newspaper held in front of his face.

"Tobi was wondering…could Tobi—"

"Hn. I'm not in the mood to play any games with you." Itachi sounded particularly annoyed today. Tobi bounced in his seat. I couldn't stop watching this. Something just compelled me to stay. I masked my chakra and hid so that only part of my face was looking in on the scene.

"But Itachi-san! Tobi doesn't want to play a game! Tobi wants to talk to you!" Tobi tried. Itachi just turned the page of his newspaper.

"Look Tobi, you have a lot of nerve demanding to hold a conversation with me when I'm in a bad mood. Your intellectual level is far below my own, therefore I will not waste my time socializing with you." Itachi lectured. And on that happy note he continued to read the paper. But Tobi wasn't giving up so easily.

"It's about Tama-san!" He shouted.

My eyes widened.

Itachi actually put his paper down and stared at Tobi with a perplexed look on his normally stoic face.

"What about her?" He asked carefully. Tobi didn't answer and twirled his short black hair around his finger.

"Um…well…Tobi doesn't know why, but Tama-san is acting weird." Itachi raised an eyebrow at this.

"Weird how?" He asked. Tobi looked back and forth from one side of the kitchen from the other.

"Tobi thinks there's something wrong with Tama-san. Tobi could tell she had been crying and Tobi wants to know why she vanished last night."

"Well…why don't you ask her then?"

"Because Tobi thinks that Tama-san is mad at Tobi." Tobi said sadly.

I bit my lip, waiting for Itachi to spout some words of wisdom. Itachi smirked, to mine and Tobi's complete surprise. He only did that when he found something amusing. It was kinda amusing actually. I wasn't mad at Tobi. He had it all wrong.

"Tobi, I think you've got it all wrong. There's a reason she left for a while. Sometimes people just need to take a break from the things they…" He suddenly trailed off. He flashed a quick glance in my direction. I blushed from getting caught eavesdropping. But I knew what Itachi was going to say. He was going to say _love_.

"They what?! Tell me!" Tobi demanded out of curiosity. Itachi sighed and picked up his paper, once again hiding his face.

"I'm Itachi Uchiha, not Tamako. I can't tell you the complete truth because I don't know the whole story. I wasn't there and I don't know what was going through her mind when she left. I can make as many assumptions as I want, but it would be better to get the complete story from Tamako herself. Talk to her and she can tell you _exactly _what you want to know." He said this slowly like he was talking to a moron. Which wouldn't exactly be a lie, but Tobi wasn't a moron all the time and I'm surprised that he realized I was acting so weird.

Tobi seemed to let Itachi's words sink in for a minute. Then, he nodded.

"Ok, Itachi-san, Tobi will talk to Tama-san." He said. Itachi just muttered something under his breath and turned the page of his paper.

**That's all for now, but I'll update soon! I actually have a lot of time on my hands now and I owe it to all of you to spend it updating! Review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Another chap! Please enjoy and review!**

While Tobi was still in the kitchen I snuck out of the base and proceeded to walk down a heavily wooded trail. I walked slowly to absorb the scenery around me. The trail was short and ended abruptly with two aged tree stumps surrounded by orange and blue flowers. A butterfly tickled my nose as it flew by, making me giggle. I sat down on one of the stumps and played with the soft petals of an orange flower.

"At least this place is relaxing." I said to myself. I continued to play with the flower, paying no mind to the rustling going on in the bushes. I looked up however when the rustling became unbearably loud. "Who's there?" I asked cautiously.

A small white rabbit came bouncing from the woods. It was so cute I had to laugh, at least I was laughing until it ripped the orange flower I was playing with out of the ground and hopped off. It waved its little tail at me like it was saying: _In your face! This is mine now! _I glared at the rabbit.

"Give that back!" I shouted after it, but of course I didn't expect that rabbit to listen to me. I huffed and crossed my arms in defeat. It was such a pretty flower that didn't deserve to be kidnapped by a dumb fuzz ball. I poked at a blue flower for a minute, but it wasn't the same as the orange flower. I looked up at the sound of footsteps. Someone was in the woods walking towards the spot where I was. I stared at the woods cautiously and my eyes widened when none other than Akatsuki's good boy Tobi stepped into my view.

In one hand was a small white rabbit and in the other hand was a half chewed orange flower.

"Tobi found the bunny that took your flower, Tama-san!" Tobi exclaimed happily. I smiled at him and took the flower as he handed it to me, keeping the rabbit tucked safely in his arm. Damn, I was jealous of that rabbit right now. Tobi sat down on the other stump and sat the rabbit in his lap. Lucky ass rabbit.

"Thank you, Tobi." I reached over to pet the rabbit. Then the dumb thing decided to hop into my lap. I yelped in surprise. The rabbit apparently didn't like this and snatched my flower again before taking off into the woods. "Dammit!" I snapped in frustration.

"Tobi can get the bunny again if Tama-san wants Tobi to." Tobi offered kindly. I shook my head.

"Nah, the dumb thing can have the stupid flower for all I care." I said. "It was half chewed anyway." I smiled at Tobi and I assume he smiled back.

"Tama-san? Tobi wants to know why you left." I sighed. I knew he was going to ask sooner or later.

"Well, Tobi…I don't know exactly. I wasn't thinking clearly at the time. I just wanted to get away from everything for a while. I was really upset and I'm still a little upset." I told him.

"What is making you so upset?" Tobi asked. I looked at Tobi and my face reddened. Do I tell him? That was the question.

"A…person." I decided to leave it at that.

"Oh! Does Tobi know this person?!" I almost laughed at his thick-headedness.

"Yes, Tobi. You do know this person." I said. Tobi clapped happily.

"Tobi will guess then! Itachi-san?" I grimaced.

"Heh…no."

Tobi tapped his chin.

"Deidara-sempai?"

"Ick."

"Hidan-san?"

"Hell no."

"Kakuzu-san?"

"Good one, Tobi." I replied sarcastically.

"Zetsu-san?"

I shivered at the sheer thought.

"NO!" I shouted. Tobi cringed and made a startled noise.

"Um…Pein-sama?"

"I don't even know what the hell he looks like! And besides, he has a thing for that blue-haired woman….Konan I think." I said.

"Kisame-san?"

"Fish boy? No."

"Sasori-san?"

"No way."

"Um…Um…K-Konan-san?!"

I smacked Tobi on the back of his stupid head.

"You baka! I'm not into girls!" I growled. Tobi rubbed his head and muttered "ow".

"Tobi ran out of people to name!" He said in a panicked tone. I rolled my eyes and turned away from Tobi. I refused to look at him again until he grew a brain.

"You're so dense! Gah! I can't even look at your stupid face or should I say stupid mask!" I snapped. I felt something warm and wet on my face. I rubbed it off but the tears continued to flow. Damn. Tobi made me cry. I hoped he was happy.

"Tama-san? Are…Did Tobi…Are you crying?!" Tobi asked. I cried silently but Tobi could tell I was crying by the way my shoulders were shaking.

"What do you care?! You're so blind! So dense! So stupid! So Tobi!" I sobbed. I felt Tobi's hand on my shoulder.

"Tobi hates it when Tama-san cries. Tobi especially hates it when Tobi is the reason Tama-san is crying." He squeezed my shoulder reassuringly. I knew he was trying to cheer me up, but I didn't want him to just be my friend! He means so much more to me than that.

"Tobi, have you ever loved someone so much that it hurts?" I asked.

"Um…Tobi doesn't know what Tama-san means by that." He said.

"I mean, do you know how painful it is when that someone you love is oblivious to the fact that you love them, even though you're trying to make it painfully obvious?" I asked.

"No, Tobi doesn't know, but Tobi thinks Tama-san does." He observed. I nodded.

"Yeah, I do. The person I love is you. I love you, Tobi." I confessed. At first, Tobi didn't even move. He even stopped breathing for a second. Then he laughed.

"Aww! Tobi loves Tama-san too!" He said a little too happily. I knew what kind of love he was talking about. We were on two different wavelengths.

I slapped Tobi across his mask covered face and then I ran. I ran back to the base, leaving Tobi behind to think things over for himself. That dense bastard. I knew he meant well, he wasn't trying to hurt me, but he was. And I couldn't help it. I just had to get my anger out, but I regret slapping Tobi.

I opened the front door and slammed it shut. Hidan was walking by and he saw this.

"Geez! What the fuck is your problem?!" He sneered.

"Tobi's a fuck off." I muttered. Hidan grinned.

"Finally! Someone who agrees with me!" He laughed, walking into the kitchen. I sighed and ran up the stairs, down the hall past my room and I knocked on Itachi's door.

He opened the door and narrowed his eyes at me curiously.

"What did Tobi do?" Itachi asked me knowingly. He stepped aside so I could come in. I sat on his bed and he leaned against his door, waiting for my explanation.

"I told Tobi that I loved him, but Tobi thought that I meant friendly love. He has no idea how painful his response was to hear." I cried. Itachi's stoic face held little sympathy for me, but his words stated otherwise.

"I warned you not to fall in love with Tobi. You knew how thick he could be. He has no idea what romance is at all. He's just a kid trapped in the body of a man. I'm sorry it has to be that way, but you and Tobi can only be friends. Tobi doesn't know what he's missing, that dense, dense man. But…perhaps…" Itachi trailed off to think.

"Perhaps what?" I asked.

"Perhaps I can find a way to make him realize. It'll be simple for me." Itachi assured.

Despite what had happened, I couldn't help but smile.

"I'd like that, Itachi. Thank you." I said.

**And that's all for now. I'm going to finish this fic once and for all as soon as I can. Review please.**


	5. Chapter 5

**This is the last chapter. Please enjoy.**

After speaking with Itachi I went back to my room. Tobi was probably still sitting on that stump in the woods, dumbfounded by the fact that I slapped him. Good.

And on that happy note, I crawled onto my bed and fell asleep.

I woke up in the middle of the night, however, due to a nightmare.

I sat up in my bed and sighed. I didn't like the nightmare at all. I looked at the other bed in the room and thankfully Tobi was sleeping soundly. In my nightmare Tobi had died right before my eyes. I couldn't remember how it happened, but I did remember Tobi's limp body in my arms and blood everywhere.

"T-Tobi?" I asked. No response.

I got out of my bed and went over to Tobi's bed. The only way I would be able to sleep now was if I knew Tobi was right beside me. I crawled under the covers and pressed my back against Tobi's. He didn't wake up and he was so warm and comforting that I fell asleep immediately without any more nightmares.

"Tama-san? Tama-san wake up!" Tobi shook me until I began to stir. I sighed happily and opened my eyes. I blushed. Tobi's mask was really close to my face. And on top of that Tobi was straddling me.

"I'm awake, Tobi. Why are you…what are you…?"

"Tobi's a good boy!" Tobi shouted as he jumped off the bed and off of me. I sighed and sat up. Tobi sat back down on the edge of the bed. "But Tobi must know, why was Tama-san sleeping on Tobi's bed?" He asked.

"Sorry, Tobi. I had a nightmare." I told him. Tobi tackled me into a hug.

"Aww! Tobi is sorry Tama-san had a nightmare!" I gasped for air. Tobi let go of me and looked at the floor. "Tobi is also sorry for making Tama-san upset yesterday." He apologized. I smiled.

"Um…it's fine. I just wish you could understand." I said. He nodded.

"Tobi wishes Tobi could understand too." He got up and walked out of the room.

"Oh, Tobi. Soon even you might understand." I said. _I'm counting on you, Itachi_. I took a quick shower, changed clothes, and headed downstairs to grab a bite to eat. I made it to the kitchen to discover that Tobi had already started eating and Itachi was drinking black coffee. They were sitting at the table across from each other. I went around to the other side of the table and whispered into Itachi's ear: "Talk to him about me. Please get him to understand how I feel."

"I'll try." Itachi muttered. I smiled, grabbed a muffin from the counter and sat down beside Itachi to eat. Itachi looked up at Tobi and sighed. "Tobi."

"Yes, Itachi-san?" He asked.

"What do you feel when you're around Tamako?" Itachi asked. Tobi cocked his head to the side cutely. I loved it when he did that.

"Um…Tobi feels happy." He said. Itachi nodded and I blushed.

"Good. How would you feel if Tamako suddenly vanished, never to come back?" Tobi gasped.

"Tobi would be very sad!" He exclaimed. That made me smile.

She loves you, Tobi." Itachi shot me an apologetic look. I couldn't meet the eyes of either of them. I just stared at my now amazing muffin.

"Tobi loves Tam—"

"No, Tobi. She does not love you like you love her. She wants to be more than just friends, but apparently you are too thick to realize that." Itachi said.

"But Tobi doesn't understand. What is more than just friends?" He asked. Itachi banged his head on the table a few times. I sighed sadly. Tobi really was thick.

"It means that you are romantically involved. Sometimes you can go as far as being lovers." Itachi explained. I couldn't stop blushing. It was so weird watching Itachi explain romance to Tobi!

"Tobi wonders, what do people do when they are romantically involved?" Even Itachi's face was a little flushed now. I would much rather be dancing in the middle of a minefield than listening to this extremely awkward conversation.

"Well, they kiss, embrace each other, and enjoy one another's company." Itachi explained. Tobi giggled and jumped in his seat.

"Oh! Tobi knows what embracing and enjoying are, but Tobi has never seen anyone kiss before! Tobi wants Itachi-san to show Tobi a kiss!" My face went redder than Itachi's Sharingan. Even Itachi was blushing.

"Tobi…it's not that simple. I can't just go and randomly kiss someone." Itachi tried to explain.

"OH! Tobi dares Itachi-san to kiss the next person that comes in the kitchen!" I can't believe how innocent Tobi sounded when he said this. Poor Itachi.

"Um…I don't think that's a good idea. In fact, it's a terrible idea." I said. Tobi just giggled.

"But Tobi wants to see a kiss!" Tobi shouted. Itachi sighed. I laughed. Itachi wasn't amused.

"Fine." Itachi muttered. Tobi cheered.

"Ah, Itachi I have a mission for you." Pein said as he entered the kitchen. I almost died laughing right there. Itachi couldn't even look up from the table. _How did I get myself into this mess… _Itachi thought.

"C'mon, Itachi! Tobi said kiss the first person that came into the room! You have to kiss Pein-san!" Apparently Tobi found this funny. I did too. Itachi did not. Pein just shook his head.

"Is this another one of Tobi's antics?" He asked. Itachi shook his head.

"No, he wants me to show him a kiss, but I don't want to try it with you." Itachi muttered.

"You know what? Forget I ever came in here." Pein said. He ran out of the room.

Itachi looked right at me.

"I won't kiss Pein, but perhaps I can kiss you, Tamako." I blushed to the extreme. I was not kissing Itachi!

"Wha?!" I exclaimed. I looked at Tobi and I knew he wasn't happy about that.

"Tobi changed Tobi's mind. Tobi no longer wants to see a kiss." He pouted. Itachi smirked.

"And why the sudden change of heart, Tobi?" He asked slyly. Then Tobi did something completely unexpected. He must've learned it from Hidan.

Tobi flipped Itachi the bird.

I think I might die from laughter.

Itachi's face was priceless.

"T-Tobi… You learned that from Hidan didn't you?" Itachi asked with his teeth tightly clenched. He didn't like to be given obscene gestures apparently. Tobi nodded.

"Tobi wants Itachi to go…" I shoved Tobi out of his chair before he could finish that awfully rude and un Tobi-like comment. Itachi was furious. Beyond furious. He rose from his chair and approached Tobi. I tensed, waiting for Tobi to do something stupid. Itachi picked Tobi up by his throat and slammed him into a nearby wall, well…in this case it was the fridge.

"And _where _exactly is it that you want me to go, Tobi?!" Itachi fumed. I covered my face with my hands and just started crying. Tobi squirmed under Itachi's firm grip.

"Tobi wants Itachi-san to go fuck himself!" I looked up at Tobi. Never before did I ever hear Tobi say such things. Now Itachi was really going to give it to him. This realization made me cry even harder.

"Tobi you are going to die." Itachi growled. Tobi yelped and kneed Itachi in the balls.

Boy did Itachi go down hard. And I mean hard. He hit the floor while cupping his half smashed manhood. I could've sworn I saw tears in his eyes. Tobi was a bad boy. A very bad boy.

I stood from my chair and shot Tobi the dirtiest look possible. He giggled, but then stopped himself when he saw my tears.

"Tobi I can't believe you would do this to me! Itachi was trying to help you understand my feelings for you, you stupid idiot! I hope Itachi gets up and kills you!" I snapped. Tobi whimpered in fear.

"Tama-san! Tobi is sorry!"

"Oh don't give me that bullshit you asshole!" I growled. Tobi jumped to his feet and blocked the doorway with his arms. I glared at him and punched him in the chest over and over, but Tobi never budged.

"Tobi doesn't want Tama-san to go!" Tobi pleaded. I bit back a sob and looked away from Tobi.

"I really don't want to speak to you right now. I can't even look at you for crying out loud!" I sobbed. Tobi still didn't move and I was pretty sure Itachi was in a world of his own right now.

"Tobi won't let Tama-san leave. Tobi doesn't want Tama-san to be mad at Tobi."

"Then leave me alone! You've caused me enough pain already and on top of that you hurt Itachi!" I pointed at Itachi's hunched form to prove my point.

"If Tama-san has to leave Tobi wants to try something first." I backed up a little.

"Try what?" I asked. Tobi said nothing as he held his hand up. He paused for a moment, as if he was deciding whether or not to go through with whatever he wanted to try. I watched his hand trace his mask a few times before gripping the bottom of it.

My heart skipped a beat.

He slowly inched it upwards.

My breath hitched.

Then Tobi's lips were exposed and twisted into a loving smile.

I couldn't help but giggle.

"Tobi?" I asked. He stuck his tongue out at me. I couldn't help but blush at the mental image that action gave me.

"Yes, Tama-san?" His tone was almost seductive. I loved the way his lips moved when he said my name.

"Um…will you be my bad boy?" I asked shyly. Tobi grinned happily.

"Tobi would love to be Tama-kun's bad boy." He said. I gasped and blushed.

"So…you finally understand?" I asked. Tobi's grin eased into a smirk and he gently caressed my cheek. I leaned into his touch desperately. Kami, I had better not be dreaming.

"Tobi supposes Tama-kun could say that." Tobi said.

"Hold me please." I breathed. Tobi giggled and wrapped his arms around my waist, holding me close to his warm chest.

"Tobi thinks Tama-kun wants a little more." I smiled.

"Yeah, I do. I want to know, what made you finally understand?" I asked. Tobi rested his head on my shoulder.

"The way Tama-kun was acting when Itachi-san tried to kiss Tama-kun. Tama-kun didn't look happy at all, but when Tama-kun looks at Tobi, Tama-kun is always smiling and always happy. That is…until Tama-kun began acting weird. Then Tama-kun was sad and it was because of Tobi. Tobi doesn't want that to happen again." He explained.

"Yeah, and I knew you felt something when you went crazy on Itachi and all he did was ask to kiss me." I added with a giggle.

"Can Tobi ask to kiss you?" He asked.

And it happened again. My heart skipped a beat.

"T-Tobi, do you even know how?!" I demanded.

"Tobi thinks it will be fun to find out." His hot breath tickled my ear. I blushed and closed my eyes.

"Yes, you can kiss me, Tobi." I said. He was hesitant, but Tobi's lips eventually found mine. They were soft, gentle, and curious. Everything that I expected from Tobi and better than anything I had ever imagined.

My fingers found their way to Tobi's hair. They searched for a black band and soon they found it. Tobi was too caught up in kissing me that he didn't notice and I snapped the band in two. Tobi pushed away from me and I gasped at the sight.

Tobi was so much hotter than Itachi. His face was perfect, sculpted to perfection. His eyes were the most beautiful obsidian.

"Tobi…your face is so beautiful." I stepped closer to Tobi and kissed his nose.

"Didn't Tobi tell Tama-kun that taking off Tobi's mask was bad?" I giggled.

"But you're so cute!" I squealed. Tobi rolled his gorgeous eyes.

"Now Tobi gets to play with Tama-kun." Tobi giggled evilly. I blushed as Tobi's arms slinked around my shoulders and Tobi gently pushed me into the table. My back met wood and Tobi climbed onto the table, straddling me. His eyes bore into mine and without a word we knew what the other was thinking.

_I love you_

**Done for now. Please review. I'll probably redo this chap.**


End file.
